Waluigi Time! Grand Gemopolis gameplay
by MasterofHearts1313
Summary: Waluigi hasn't moved to Grand Gemopolis yet, but there's still a lot to learn about this new city. Come in and take a look at what you can expect from this new game. Reviews are aprreciated.
1. Friends

Okay, the biggest difference between this game and Waluigi the Master Thief is a lot more Originality. By this, I mean a lot of original characters, like WarioWare, instead of stealing from everyone else, like Mario and Wario games. You'll find a wide variety of strange and unique characters in Gemopolis, but I'll get to the actual bad guys in the next chapter. However, these are the characters you'll usually interact with in the game.

Waluigi Time! Grand Gemopolis cast

The Open Arms Boarding House

Waluigi

Gender: Male

Starting Age: 25

Hair: Light brown, short

Eyes: Black, no visible irises

Description: Sick of being neglected by the ever busy Wario and being beat by Mario and Luigi in everything he tries, Waluigi left the Mushroom Kingdom for a distant land. In Gemopolis, he moves into the Open Arms Boarding House to start out his life in the new town. His mischievous, clever, and sometimes violent nature gets him caught up in coup to take out the local government, which also happens to be a giant criminal organization. However, with jobs few and far between, he finds himself busy around town, much to his own despair.

Onion

Gender: Male

Starting Age: 36

Hair: White/Off-White, short, heavy cowlick in the front

Eyes: Light blue, almost white, large, but usually squinted

Description: A nerd who lives just across the hall from Waluigi. He never leaves his room. Unlike most nerds, he has a rather attractive face and body frame. There is Legend of Zelda and Sonic memorabilia all over his room. He is very friendly with Waluigi and does all of the hacking Waluigi needs for his anti-governmental jobs. He shows an interest in flowers, but he would gladly take some decent cooking over flowers any day. He works continuously on his computer, but he never reveals his projects to others.

Salvatore Ravioli

Gender: Male

Starting Age: 52

Hair: Brown, with a few gray streaks; thinning

Eyes: Big, friendly, and bright blue

Description: The owner of the Open Arms Boarding House. He can usually be found either in the lobby of the boarding house or walking around town. He likes that someone else has come to the boarding house, but he tires beneath the rule of "The Skeleton", worrying about losing all he owns to taxes. While walking around, he often reminisces about his youth, claiming to have been a lot like Waluigi. He likes fish and will usually ask Waluigi for favors.

Taffy Ravioli

Gender: Female

Starting Age: 49

Hair: Blond, no gray, preferring to skip to white streaks

Eyes: Green, more thoughtful and serene

Description: Salvatore's wife, Taffy spends much of her time in the kitchen. If visited often, she will start teaching him how to cook. She enjoys having Waluigi around, though she would have preferred to have him come in less troublesome times. She misses the flower garden she used to have on the roof of the boarding house, but she gives it to Waluigi to do as he pleases. She loves flowers and being talked to in general.

Garnet Fish Market

GameShark

Gender: Male

Starting Age: 31

Hair: N/A

Eyes: Look angry with a humorous spark in the back; black, no irises

Description: An ex-criminal who used to run around with Cheatsy not long back. He recruits the aid of Waluigi to take down "The Skeleton's" criminal organization. He knows all the shortcuts in life and seems to know the inside scoop. He says he would have taken on "The Skeleton" himself, if it weren't for a accident that left him in a wheelchair. He took up the career of a fish marketeer, but he still has a mobster's brain. He'll assign the occasional job to Waluigi, but he is more likely to ask for a favor.

Cheatsy

Gender: Male

Starting Age: 25

Hair: N/A

Eyes: Blue, always moving

Description: A lobster that lives alongside GameShark. He used to run around with him back in the day, but a terrible run-in with the cops left him pretty beat. Now he works as a fisherman for GameShark, but he acts as his go-for, which usually includes calling in Waluigi for him. He often offers to sell 'cheats' to Waluigi while he's in the fish market.

Lyla

Gender: Female

Starting Age: 19

Hair: N/A

Eyes: Half-lidded, hazy, yellow

Description: A giant jellyfish that lives with GameShark and Cheatsy. She was taken in by the two just before their crime of life ended. She's pretty restless and can usually be found smoking a cigarette. She catches most of the fish for the market, but she complains about how boring her life is. She will occasionally help Waluigi out in the field, but she is not one of the potential brides that Waluigi can date.

Jade Farmer's Grocery

Harv

Gender: Male

Starting Age: 47

Hair: Dark Green, short, shaggy.

Eyes: Friendly Blue.

Description: A lifelong farmer, Harv can usually be found out in his fields and orchards. He will sell different seeds to Waluigi to grow on his own. He's happy to hear about a potential farmer in town, and he will sometimes let Waluigi work for him, giving some pretty fair cash for his time. He likes to see Waluigi's progress as a farmer, so he'd enjoy to see some homegrown crops from him.

Sal

Gender: Female

Starting Age: 45

Hair: Light Brown, shaggy, and long.

Eyes: Green, large, but with an ever constant furrowed brow.

Description: Sal works behind the grocery counter. Her tall, muscular build might look intimidating, but she's a real sweetheart. She treats every customer with kindness, selling produce and some factory-processed goods. She will often complain about the rule of "The Skeleton", but that doesn't stop her from smiling. She does worry about her daughter at times, so it shouldn't come as a surprise that she tries to get Waluigi to talk to her daughter. She will also ask him to do the occasional favor for her, usually delivering a product to a specific customer.

Melon

Gender: Female

Starting Age: 22

Hair: Dark Green, short, but not too short, and smooth.

Eyes: Large, but usually half-lidded; a nice deep green color.

Description: One of the potential girlfriends for Waluigi, thought she is quite uninterested in it at the beginning of the game. She has an usually large bustline, but she is dreadfully prudish and would prefer to talk about any other topic. She can often be found in her room, reading poetry, but she can also be found out in the orchards. She likes flowers and her space. She'll most likely fall for Waluigi if he visits only once a week. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, after all.

Onyx Mansion

Lorenzo

Gender: Male

Starting Age: 55

Hair: White, bald on top, but thick on the sides.

Eyes: Blue with gray edges

Description: Lorenzo is the only one who regularly leaves the mansion. He jogs every morning and can usually be found in the library in the evening. However, he will not let Waluigi in until he has earned his trust, usually after talking to him outside of the mansion seven or so times. He likes fish and books, if you come across them, but he dislikes most vegetables and dishes with vegetables in them.

Licorice

Gender: Female

Starting Age: 24

Hair: Red and Black, pulled back in a whip-like ponytail

Eyes: Gray and sly

Description: Licorice is the only maid in the Onyx mansion. She doesn't seem to do any apparent cleaning, but she does like to cook often, even if most of her food is nigh inedible. She will give Waluigi a cookbook, and she loves well cooked food. She will not let him in Pumpkin's room until she decides to trust him.

Pumpkin

Gender: Female

Starting Age: 12

Hair: Orange, cropped, sharp

Eyes: Black-Green, playful, sly

Description: Pumpkin spends all her time in her room until she meets Waluigi. She seems quite interested in him, and is another potential girlfriend for the thin man. She is much more intent on a relationship than Melon, despite her young age. She does envy Melon's large breasts until she grows her own later on. She loves chocolate, but she enjoys attention more, so it's best to talk to her as often as possible. She gets much more excited about relationships as she grows older and her breasts grow larger.

Pink Pearl Cafe

Roger

Gender: Male

Starting Age: 35

Hair: Thick and black, falls over his eyes; held down by a short hat

Eyes: Never seen

Description: This heavyset man is the cook of the Pink Pearl Cafe. He speaks pretty gruffly, and he is known to crack his knuckles pretty often, but he's friendly enough. The only thing he seems to like is having regular customers. When he does get into regular conversation, he often rants about the mayor and the police force. He is pretty protective of Kitten and is sure to come after Waluigi if her breaks her heart.

Kitten

Gender: Female

Starting Age: 19

Hair: Dark Blond, pulled back into a pair of pigtails

Eyes: Big and Blue, shiny and adorable.

Description: The second youngest of potential girlfriend for Waluigi. She's fun, perky, and friendly as they come. She took her current job to try to raise money for college, which she claims is difficult with as evil as the bank owner is. She does like talking, though, and enjoys a regular customer. She also enjoys flowers, and she will keep a vase on the cafe's counter after she receives five flowers.

Silver Record Studio

Goldsworth

Gender: Male

Starting Age: 27

Hair: Gold

Eyes: Gold

Description: Belladonna's manager, Goldsworth only cares about scheduling shows and making money. However, he holds a grudge against the bank and the police, claiming that they're stealing from him. He doesn't show much interest in Waluigi, but he doesn't care what Belladonna thinks of the gangly man, either. He will usually only grunt in response to being talked to until Waluigi takes out the corrupt leaders of the bank and the police.

Belladonna

Gender: Female

Starting Age: 22

Hair: Blue

Eyes: Purple

Description: With a superior attitude and a taste for the rich life, Belladonna can usually be found hanging out in her room. She spends her days writing songs, but she also often goes to buff beach to surf. Her guitar is her second favorite possession, taking second to her hair. She loves compliments and performing for others, which has proven tough ever since she moved to Gemopolis. Though her haughty attitude causes her to butt heads with Waluigi, she is another possible love interest, usually referring to Waluigi as being cool for his love of purple.

Moonstone Tent

Peppermint

Gender: Female

Starting Age: 79

Hair: White, long, always down

Eyes: Red, clouded, serene

Description: This old woman can't seem to walk anymore. He spends all of time sitting in her fortune telling tent. She doesn't talk much, but she does smile when she receives visitors. About a year after Waluigi has come into town, she will start saying that he has greatness in him and will occasionally ask to read his fortune. This is a great way to tell which girl likes Waluigi the most.

Paprika

Gender: Female

Starting Age: 23

Hair: Dark Brown, long, always down.

Eyes: Red, sharp, suspicious

Description: Melon might not like attention, and Belladonna might be pretty haughty, but Paprika gives a whole new meaning to being cold. If Waluigi is to impress this bachelorette, he better be pretty sneaky. She likes desserts, but little else. She is training to be a psychic like Peppermint and prefers her solitude while she's working. It'd probably be best for Waluigi to get on good terms with Peppermint before he even think of talking to this fire-tongued girl.

Buff Beach

Duke

Gender: Male

Starting Age: 26

Hair: Bleached Blond, shaved on the sides, but big on top.

Eyes: Kept behind shades

Description: Duke on;y cares about partying on his beach. His huge muscles make his look imposing, but it's obvious that not a lot is working upstairs. Talking with heavy surf slang, he will usually chat nonstop to Waluigi. He also offers his weights for Waluigi to train with to increase his strength. Raising strength makes Waluigi's attacks stronger, so it could prove to be useful to hang out with Duke.

Sapphire Dance Parlor

Fabio

Gender: Male

Starting Age: 29

Hair: Pink

Eyes: Green

Description: Fabio might seem a little odd. Despite being a boy, he wears dresses and often acts effeminate, but he is still a boy through and through. His favorite activity is dancing ballet, and he'll usually ask Waluigi if he wants to dance with him. Though it might seem strange, doing so boosts Waluigi's charisma, making it easier for him to make friends and attack at a faster rate. If Waluigi becomes good enough friends with Fabio, he might get to learn a special attack or two.

Shapiro

Gender: Male

Starting Age: 21

Hair: Cyan

Eyes: Blue

Description: Shapiro lives on the second floor of the dance parlor. He's taking dance lessons from Fabio, but his true craft is violin playing. He also is quite gentlemanly in nature, and hanging out with him can improve Waluigi's charm, making it easier for the thin man to woo the ladies. He also might ask Waluigi for the occasional favor, as he rarely leaves his room aside from holidays.

Coral Ship

Davy

Gender: Male

Starting Age: 10

Hair: Black

Eyes: Silver

Description: Davy acts big and tough, boasting himself to be the greatest captain on the seven seas, though his ship-like house is permanently beached. He is not one to be trusted and will sometimes try to steal money and items from Waluigi, which usually leads to a fight and his failure. He takes his rage out on his younger brother, Jones.

Jones

Gender: Male

Starting Age: 9

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Black

Description: Jones is the quiet younger brother of Davy. He also acts a lot like a pirate, but he prefers to tinker and read over stealing from others. Studying with him will improve Waluigi's intelligence stat, which improves the power of gadgets out in the field. Jones enjoys flowers and fruit and is very easy to make friends with.

Topaz House

Cocoa

Gender: Female

Starting Age: 69

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes: Brown

Description: Cocoa seems quite ignorant and apathetic about the world outside her house. She spends much of her time prattling on with her sister, Vanilla, about the good old days. Though she seems like a waste of time to talk to, as she also has some memory loss problems, it is a good idea for Waluigi to become good friends with her. He could end up with special recipes, items, and skills from listening to her long enough.

Vanilla

Gender: Female

Starting Age: 69

Hair: Platinum Blond

Eyes: Pale Brown

Description: Vanilla seems quite ignorant and apathetic about the world outside her house. She spends much of her time prattling on with her sister, Cocoa, about the good old days. Though she seems like a waste of time to talk to, as she also has some memory loss problems, it is a good idea for Waluigi to become good friends with her. He could end up with special recipes, items, and skills from listening to her long enough.

Quartz Labs

Dr. Quartz

Gender: Female

Starting Age: 67

Hair: Red

Eyes: Kept behind glasses

Description: Despite her old age, Dr. Quartz looks and acts very much like a teenager. She claims this through a medicine she has made in her laboratory, but most of her experiments end up blowing up in her face, so it's questionable. She will eventually create a machine that should increase some of Waluigi's skills. She will sometimes ask Waluigi to work as her assistant, paying him handsomely as a reward. However, she will expect his intelligence stat to be above average before she lets him work in the lab. She always asks for some favor or other, though.

Rosy

Gender: Female

Starting Age: Unknown

Hair: Cyan

Eyes: Gold

Description: Rosy is an android created by Dr. Quartz. She has superstrength and rockets in her back that allow her to fly. She looks mostly human, except for her metallic hands and feet. Because of her teenager-like personality, she often gets in arguments with her "mother". Unlike other girls in Gemopolis, she shows more interest in Onion than Waluigi.

---

Well, those are the characters you can expect to talk to on a regular basis. I tried to make them sound as natural for such an environment as possible along with giving them some Mario oddity spin.

Villains are next chapter.

Please, enjoy and review.


	2. Enemies

Of course, there's more characters in this game than Waluigi's new gang and pals. There's the corrupt government you have beat up to free the city. One villain will be taken on a year, leaving Waluigi plenty of time to take care of other activities, but they must be defeated before the end of the year. So without further ado, let's see who Waluigi will have to fight, including both the villains and their cronies. Note: This chapter contains major spoilers for the story.

Waluigi Time! Grand Gemopolis villains

Year One

Scud

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Description: This ratty little man has been known as a street mugger for a while, and nothing has been done about him. GameShark suspects rotten business between the mayor and this goober. Scud lives in the sewer, and Waluigi will need to find one of his thugs entering the secret passage late at night. Scud doesn't have a lot of defenses besides his Thugs. When confronted, he'll try cutting a deal, but when that doesn't work, he;ll throw bombs at Waluigi. He'll flinch when he's attacked and run away. Not a tough fight, but it's always a good idea to clean up crime.

Thug: Big, tall, stupid, this guy will can usually be found with a big chunk of wood in his hands. He'll swing his weapon around is long, sweeping motions, but getting kicked in the hand will cause him to drop his weapon. Getting attacked anywhere else, he'll flinch. After losing his weapon, he'll attack with his fists, but that's not really scary. Waluigi can just plow through these guys as long as there aren't a lot of them.

Year Two

Diamond Debbie

Gender: Female

Age: 24

Hair: Platinum Blond

Eyes: Light Brown

Description: Diamond Debbie doesn't play fair. During the second year, someone's making break-ins, and GameShark suspects her and her gang out by the docks. Waluigi will have to be careful as he fights through the docks, but he'll also need to be a little sneaky to snatch a key to the main base. Diamond Debbie herself can be found in a large room at the fish shack. She flirts with Waluigi, but she soon figures out that wouldn't work. She drives her motorcycle around the room, trying to run Waluigi over. Her attacks can lay Waluigi out, but she will fall off her motorcycle, leaving her open to attack until she gets back on her motorcycle. When she gets knocked out, she'll be arrested, but noone ever hears about the arrest.

Mobette: This leather wearing chick may not look like much, but her kicks can cause Waluigi to flinch. Though her attacks don't do a lot of damage, she has another special technique. She'll blow kisses at Waluigi, and if he doesn't dodge them, he'll be stunned in a haze, leaving him open to attack. Don't take any mercy on her because she's not going to take any mercy on Waluigi.

Year Three

Mr. Pennypincher

Gender: Male

Age: 35

Hair: Silvery Brown

Eyes: Gray

Description: The local banker. Many have accused him of being cheap, miserly, and stealing money from others. GameShark gives Waluigi the code to open up the secret door on the back of the bank. He's got ample security, including some heavy hitting officers working for him. He's nasty in a fight, using quick attacks. However, with his slow speed, he has trouble countering attacks if charged at. He also ends up arrested after his defeat. Goldsworth takes his position, considering himself much more fair than Pennypincher.

Officer: Big and intimidating, this guy will shoot fireballs at Waluigi until they're close enough to fight hand to hand. His boxing attacks are slow and make themselves known long before the attack is performed. Once he's hit, he'll flinch, leaving him open to another quick attack. However, if he lays a hit, it does some serious damage and has a decent blowback effect. For the most part, attacking without stopping is the best bet to take.

Year Four

Ms. Ruby Redshoes

Gender: Female

Age: 29

Hair: Light Brown

Eyes: Blue

Description: A strange invitation will arrive for Waluigi at the boarding house. For some strange reason, the mayor's secretary wants to meet him. Against GameShark's orders, Waluigi goes to the dark shack on the outskirts of town, the hero will find himself stuck in a technological marvel. This battle is a little more odd, as Waluigi will need to dodge Bullet Bills and Chain Chomps. Things will become faster and faster until Ruby's machine overheats and explodes. She will be stuck in the wreckage and soon arrested, but there's no evidence that proves that she was working on the mayor's behalf.

Bullet Bill: One of the few traces of the Mushroom Kingdom present in Grand Gemopolis. Of course, it's a special technological device. The turret will turn to face Waluigi and shoot one of its giant bullets at him. It is easy enough to dodge, but it will deliver heavy damage and has a powerful bounceback effect. Pretty much the best advice would be to just run past these things as quickly as possible, as they cannot be destroyed.

Chain Chomp: An old reminder of the Mushroom Kingdom, the Chain Chomp is usually tied to a pillar on the wall or in the middle of the room. It can usually be found sleeping, at its choppy hop makes it somewhat slow. With its beyond durable skin and bone-crushing bite, the best move to take against it would either be to stay out of range of the chain or sneak past without waking them up.

Year Five

Officer O'Riley

Gender: Male

Age: 42

Hair: Red

Eyes: Brown

Description: GameShark doesn't like the fact that none of the arrests from the four prior years, except for Pennypincher's, haven't been announced. He's pretty sure that there's going to be an uprising against Waluigi soon, so the gangly man will be sent to the prison to check it out. There are about three floors with three rooms each for Waluigi to fight through, and the battle with O'Riley isn't much fun either. The captain of police has powerful fists and Chain Chomps leashed at the corners of his office. He'll keep boasting how he'll love locking up Waluigi, but that doesn't turn out to be the case. After being shipped out to a maximum penitentiary, Duke will take his job, though his first decision is to send all the previous arrests to the same jail as the previous policeman, so he can continue to goof off.

Heavily Armored Officer: This tall man in uniform has just as much bark as bite. From a distance, he will shoot fireballs at you from his hands (seeing how children are too sensitive for characters to have guns). Up close, he will attack with some basic boxing moves that really pack a punch. Though the attacls are somewhat simple to dodge, they will cause a brief paralysis and blowback effect. His armor also makes him tough, so attacking from a distance would be the best strategy to take.

Chain Chomp: An old reminder of the Mushroom Kingdom, the Chain Chomp is usually tied to a pillar on the wall or in the middle of the room. It can usually be found sleeping, at its choppy hop makes it somewhat slow. With its beyond durable skin and bone-crushing bite, the best move to take against it would either be to stay out of range of the chain or sneak past without waking them up.

Year Six

Don Musroom

Gender: Male

Age: 36

Hair: Black

Eyes: Dark Blue

Description: GameShark catches wind that there's a new big bad criminal coming into town. A few break ins later, this has been confirmed. After talking with a few other citizens, Waluigi will find out there's a rumor about the new guy living beneath the Mayor's office. This subterranean fortress has five floors to it with heavy security, but Waluigi will find a way through. Lyla will help out in the battle, but Don Mushroom's personal Bullet Bill cannons and top notch power makes for a tough fight. When he is taken down, Fabio and Duke will take him to the jail and take turns giving him knockout pills until the armored car to transport him arrives.

Mobster: This big guy is tough and can take a beating. He can also deliver a beating with his iron fists. His attacks are quicker than than the officer's, but he has no long distance attacks and no armor, making him relavtively vulnerable. His attacks, though powerful, are pretty straightforward, making them easy to dodge back from, if Waluigi sees them coming. Fancy footwork is what it takes to bring this big guy down.

Bullet Bill: One of the few traces of the Mushroom Kingdom present in Grand Gemopolis. Of course, it's a special technological device. The turret will turn to face Waluigi and shoot one of its giant bullets at him. It is easy enough to dodge, but it will deliver heavy damage and has a powerful bounceback effect. Pretty much the best advice would be to just run past these things as quickly as possible, as they cannot be destroyed.

Year Seven

Mayor Parsnip, aka "The Skeleton"

Gender: Male

Age: 67

Hair: White

Eyes: Black

Description: With the last three arrests proving pretty negatively against the Mayor, GamShark deems it time to take on the big man himself. Tall and thin, "The Skeleton" will run away, leaving a great deal of minions to take on Waluigi. Once he's trapped on the roof, he admits to hosting the criminal organization. He then seems to lose most of his sanity and attack violently. With skills similar to Waluigi, the battle is sure to be difficult and confusing. However, Waluigi needs only to survive long enough, and only long enough, for the old mayor collapses and dies from cardiac arrest. Waluigi then goes on to take him job as mayor, having been deemed worthy by the people.

Heavily Armored Officer: This tall man in uniform has just as much bark as bite. From a distance, he will shoot fireballs at you from his hands (seeing how children are too sensitive for characters to have guns). Up close, he will attack with some basic boxing moves that really pack a punch. Though the attacls are somewhat simple to dodge, they will cause a brief paralysis and blowback effect. His armor also makes him tough, so attacking from a distance would be the best strategy to take.

Mobster: This big guy is tough and can take a beating. He can also deliver a beating with his iron fists. His attacks are quicker than than the officer's, but he has no long distance attacks and no armor, making him relavtively vulnerable. His attacks, though powerful, are pretty straightforward, making them easy to dodge back from, if Waluigi sees them coming. Fancy footwork is what it takes to bring this big guy down.

Bullet Bill: One of the few traces of the Mushroom Kingdom present in Grand Gemopolis. Of course, it's a special technological device. The turret will turn to face Waluigi and shoot one of its giant bullets at him. It is easy enough to dodge, but it will deliver heavy damage and has a powerful bounceback effect. Pretty much the best advice would be to just run past these things as quickly as possible, as they cannot be destroyed.

Mr. Carrot: The force behind Mayor Parsnip and controlling the thin man from beneath his hat, this small rabbit will go on to attack Waluigi, accusing him of ruining perfection. Though Mr. Carrot has strong attacks and great speed, it should only take landing one to three attacks to take him out. The bunny is than trapped beneath the hat, much like a bag. Duke then takes custody of Mr. Carrot, trating him more like a pet than a convict.

---

Okay, these are the villains you'll have to face. From here, I'll explain controls, items, and other details of the game.


	3. Waluigi

Waluigi Time! Grand Metropolis: Waluigi

Let's talk about the main character for a while, shall we?

Waluigi is a tall, stick-thin man from the Mario franchise. He started out primarily as Wario's partner with no known origin. Many are still confused as to whether they are brothers or friends.

As Waluigi is known to be the antithesis of Luigi, many have considered him of villain quality. This is also rooted in the fact that Waluigi has never had so much as a single role as a protagonist, not even as an anti-hero like Wario. However, as the only plot that could be related to villainy was trying to take over the world through the use of _dance_, it is odd to actually say he is evil. Rather, he seems troublemaker level at most.

Anyways, Waluigi hasn't even had a role in a game that wasn't a spin-off. He has been standing in the shadow of Mario, Luigi, Wario, and even Yoshi and Toad at times, it would be understandable that he'd be mildly ticked off. Now it's time to see what he can do in his own game.

Controls

A: The A button has two different uses. In menus and talking to others, it is used to select items, buttons, and conversational choices. When not talking to anyone or in a menu, the A button makes Waluigi jump. This can be used to find secrets around town and progress through villains' bases. The A button will also be used in some combos.

B: The B button also has two uses. It is used to exit out of menus and deselect some menu options, along with declining during a few conversations. In the field, pressing this button makes Waluigi attack. This typically won't affect anything in normal play, but in areas where fighting does occur, it delivers a powerful kick. It can be pressed repetitiously for a three kick combo. It is also the base for all advanced combos.

C: This is the be-all end-all button for the game. With it, Waluigi can interact with his world, including picking up items and talking to others. When going through bases, it lets Waluigi press buttons and take controls to let him progress.

Z: The Z button is one of the trickiest. Before it can even be used, a tool must be selected from the tools menu. The Z button allows Waluigi to use the tool. Some tools, like the hoe, can be used to assist Waluigi in the regular city, but most are used as weapons against villains and their henchmen. Some items are used in combos.

Tools

Bomb-ombs: Waluigi's classic. The first set of five is received from Onion, but more can be found in villains' bases. A bomb-omb is set by use of the Z button, and it detonates by itself after about five seconds. Though the explosive charges aren't necessary to progress through the bases, they do deliver powerful damage in a defined area. They can also be used to access some hidden vaults inside the lairs to fatten Waluigi's wallet.

The Whip: After making good friends with Licorice, she'll give Waluigi this destructive tool. With fair range, it can be used to keep physical attackers at a distance. It also is used for some of the most impressive attack combos.

Hoe: Harv gives this to Waluigi after the tall man says he's interested in farming. It deals a little more damage than a kick, and it is used in some simple combos. It is also used to take care of the garden on the roof of the boarding house.

Grappling Hook: After becoming good friends with Davy and Jones, they'll give you an anchor and a chain. Onion can combine these to turn it into a the grappling hook. It can be used to access hard to reach places in the city and progress more quickly in villains' lairs. As a weapon, it deals significant damage but has low accuracy and takes a while to throw.

Dragon's Flute: An artifact Cocoa and Vanilla happen to have in their attic. After Waluigi talks with them long enough, they'll mention it. Soon after, they'll find it and give it to him. The flute can shoot fireballs out of the end. This lets Waluigi attack from a distance, but the power isn't all that great.

Stats

These stats affect all of Waluigi's interaction with the world. They all start at a base of 15, but they max out at 300. They can be raised through various sorts of training.

Strength: The initial training for this stat is lifting weights with Duke. Once the strength stat is high enough, he can swim for an even greater boost. The higher the strength stat, the more powerful Waluigi's kicks are.

Stamina: The initial training for this stat is sun bathing. Once the stamina stat is high enough, he can swim for an even greater boost. The higher this stat is, the higher Waluigi's HP is, letting him take more hits without fainting.

Intelligence: Studying with Jones improves this stat. The higher this stat is, the more powerful the damage of tools is. A high intelligence also appeals to some characters better than others.

Charisma: Taking dancing lessons from Fabio improves this stat. The higher this stat it, the easier it is for Waluigi to make friends. Charisma also has a second effect, as it allows Waluigi to recover from paralyzing and blowback effects. Once high enough, Waluigi will even become immune to these effects.

Charm: This stat improved by taking tea with Shapiro. The higher this stat is, the easier it is for Waluigi to appeal to girls and win favor with them.

Others

Jobs: There are several places around Grand Gemopolis where Waluigi can work at. The wages are usually determined by stats, but some require a certain level of some stats. It's a good way to make money fast, which pays for rent and some special items.

Favors: Waluigi will usually be asked to do favors by some of the citizens of Grand Gemopolis. These favors usually deal with something simple like delivering an item to a specific person or taking care of pests. It's a great way to earn some quick cash or special items while making nice with friends at the same time.

Cheats: Cheatsy usually offers to sell cheats to Waluigi. For a sizable cost, these cheats can be bought and entered into the cheats menu. However, I am not going to list these cheats, and some cheats require a puzzle to be solved in town, like the cheat to add money to your bank.

Combos: These attacks can be quite powerful. The A, B, and Z buttons are used, but a combo can't be used until a friend teaches them to Waluigi.


End file.
